


Class Presidency

by LovingMarvel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingMarvel/pseuds/LovingMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis run against each other for class president at their private school. Things get messy when blackmail gets thrown into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Presidency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica/gifts).



> I apologize before hand for all of the spelling and grammar mistakes.

"And that is why I am running for class president." Harry, the attention whore of the class, finishes his speech and flashes a sickeningly confident grin. The student body applauds wildy as he descends the stairs and returns to his seat in the front row. 

Louis rolls his eyes and his friend nudges him from the seat beside him.

"Why do high school students care so much about politics in the first place?" He grunts, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Your speech is ten times better than mister-I-am-better-at-everything, Louis." Niall whispers reassuringly. 

"Thanks, Niall." Louis replies, raising half of his mouth in a grin. 

The principal walks back to the podium to wrap up the assembly.

"Voting for this year's class president will ensue in three days. Each student must vote once by the end of the third day. You are all dismissed." Everyone stands, and in a frenzy, tries to barge out of the auditorium. 

"Oh, ya. I'm, like, totally voting for Harry. He's so hot." One annoying girl blabs as she walks past Louis and Niall.

"What about his opponent?" Her friend asks.

"Oh. Well, he's a total loser. Like, totally, no way. He must be new this year if he thinks he's gonna beat Harry out of being class president." 

"You're totally right." Louis clenches his jaw, glaring at the backs of their heads.

"The nerve of some people." He grumbles. "I've been attending this school since preschool."

"Try not to worry about it too much, Louis. You have an amazing campaign." Niall ensures him. Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"Obviously." He says sarcastically, motioning towards his classmates.

The two stand as the auditorium is fairly void of anymore students. Louis straightens his blazer and takes a deep breath.

"Although, you're right. It's better than Harry's. He hardly even focused on fixing problems in the school." He points out as they walk out the doors.

"What is better than mine?" Harry's voice comes. 

The hairs on the back of Louis' neck stand on end as the two friends spin around to face Harry. Harry leans against the door frame, arms crossed and a sly grin on his face. 

"I'm really interested to know."

"Louis' campaign is better than yours, Harry." Niall defends.

"Oh?" He replies with a humored laugh. Harry stares Niall down. "How so? Did your friend conduct a survey? Ask any students about their opinions on the candidates at least?" Niall falls silent, stepping down. "I thought so." Harry says with mock sympathy. He turns his attention back to Louis. "You should just drop out now, sweetheart. I can tell it's just too much for you to handle."

"Never." Louis retorts, narrowing his eyes. "I've been working too hard to back out now. Besides, I refuse to give you the saisfaction." Harry leans closer, reaching inside of his blazer.

"I really hoped that I could reason with you, dear Louis, but it seems that this is the only way I can get through to you." He waves a plain black flashdrive in Louis' face. "I have something of yours that I know you wouldn't want to see getting out. You really should rethink your decision." 

"So you are going to blackmail me to win." Louis scoffs, repulsed. 

"That's sick. And illegal." Niall spits. The other two ignore him.

"What is this almighty dirt you have on me anyway, Harry?" Louis asks, slightly curious. Harry smirks. He stepped right into his trap. He coughs, eyeing Niall. 

"I imagine you would prefer to speak in private about this, yes?" Niall makes a huffing sound, straightening his school blazer with the school's golden crest sewn over the right breast.

"Be cautious, Louis." Louis nods a thank you and his friend departs.

"Fine, we are alone. Talk then." Louis crosses his arms.

"Very well. It is going to be like this, my boy. You fetch me the finest gal to make me look even more stunning than I already do. Only when I win the presidency will I destroy your evidence." Harry explains. He paces the floor, twiddling his thumbs together as he speaks with an authoritative tone.

"Could this evidence of mine get me into trouble?" Louis asks nervously. It shows in his voice and he bites down on his lip, regretting it. 

"Yes. A great deal of trouble." Harry muses as if he didn't notice Louis' confidence faultering. Louis looks away. 

He could just spill it to get it over with, but then he might get expelled. He shakes his head and rights his posture. Harry doesn't actually have anything against him, right? 

"You're full of shit." Louis finally grunts.

"Oh?" Harry chuckles. "Louis, you cannot afford not to do what I ask of you." He hums. 

"What happens if I do not comply?" Harry clucks his tounge in disappiontment. 

"Then I tell everyone." He leans in close, a nasty but satisfied look an his face. "And it will ruin any chance at running for class positions." Louis remains silent, thinking over his options. Harry draws back, once again leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. 

"The only reason you want me to find you a girl is to make you look good on stage?" Louis clarifies. Harry scoffs.

"Of course. Think of how striking I would appear with a lovely lady fawning over me. The other girls would envy her and it would boost my reputation. Not to mention that if there is envy, there shall be more available ladies." 

"That is positively appauling." Louis remarks.

"That," Harry hisses, "is how life works, Louis. People are used to other peoples advantages."

"And you're just going to dump this girl that I get for you afterwards?" He laughs as though this is hilarious. 

"Oh, Louis. Louis, you simple boy. I will never go out with the lucky girl in the first place. It is much too boring and I would get nothing out of it. No, you will smooth talk her into joining me. A well known, respected girl is the way to go. Make sure she's not too smart and it is an added bonus if she already worships me." He grins, as though impressed with his own plan. 

"You are disgusting." Louis spits. 

"I honestly do not care one bit about what you think, Louis. Do what I ask and your secret is safe with me. Present me with the lucky lady by the end of the third day and I will call a truce." Louis appears sickened by the other boy's rant. "Remember, the end of the third day." And with a grossly sweet smile, Harry saunters off. 

Louis lets out a long sigh after Harry is out of sight. He then straightens his school issued blazer and walks to his locker. Getting out his keys, he makes his way to the student parking lot and gets into his car. Starting the ignition, Louis drives home. He heads straight up to his room. After the frankly stressful day at school, he strips his school uniform and flops down on his bed, only wearing underwear. 

He doesn't recall falling asleep but he wakes up without a blanket. Blinking the grogginess away Louis reaches over and picks up his phone on the nightstand. Right away he notices all of Niall's unread texts from last night. He calls his friend up.

"Hey, sorry I didn't reply to any of your texts, Niall. I fell asleep." Louis explains when his friend picks up. 

"No problem. Well, what did Harry say when you talked to him?" He asks eagarly. Louis clears his throat and sits up on the edge of the bed. 

"That son of a bitch is blackmailing me into finding him a girl for him to make him look good on stage." He seethes. 

"Man. How are you going to do that?" Louis sighs. 

"I'll think of something, but I'll have to enlist you for help." 

"Of course, Louis." Louis tells his friend that he will talk to him later and hangs up. 

After his conversation with Niall, Louis takes a quick shower then dresses in a clean school uniform. Only grabbing a slice of toast for breakfast, he drives off to school. Louis goes through the entire school day and only recieves four girls' phone numbers per Harry's "request". After school, Niall meets him in the student lounge. 

"Thanks for meeting me here." He runs a shaky hand through his hair.

"Of course, Louis." Pause. "Are you okay? You're shaking." Louis sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, just tired. Can you talk to two of the girls? I'll take care of the other two. They need to look good beside Mr. Snob and be smart but not too smart." He recites.

"Did he really say that?" Nialls says incredulously. His friend nods and hands him two of the girl's phone numbers. "Hey, aren't all these girls in some kind of club together or something? I see them together often." Niall asks. Louis shrugs and mumbles a vauge response. 

He then calls and arranges for the two girls he is in charge of to meet with him twenty minutes apart. The first interview is with a professional looking girl named Eleanor. She turns out to be a pretty good candidate for Harry, although, she begins to flirt with Louis part way through. She slides her hand across the table and gently touches his fingers. She smiles flirtatiously and blinks slowly. He can see the lust in her eyes as she leans closer. Louis bolts upright, uncomfortable with how things have turned around so quickly. 

"Thank you, Eleanor. We will put your application into consideration." He clears his throat, adjusting his blazer. She smiles sweetly and stands as well.

"No, thank /you/." She kisses Louis upon the cheek before leaving. His face burns and Niall glances over from one of the couches. He grins.

"Maybe you should keep her for yourself." 

"Are you crazy?" Niall laughs. 

"Maybe so. Anyway, I finished interviews. Don't you have to talk to the last one?" 

"Can you do it? I have a… dentist appointment." Louis lies. 

"Sure, bud. The ladies love me." Niall wiggles his eyebrows. Louis grins, playfully swinging his fist at his friend. 

"Thanks, I'll call you later." Louis leaves the lounge and sends a quick glance in each direction before sneaking off to the auditorium.

Jiggling the door handle, he realizes it is unlocked. He quietly slips inside without being noticed. He finds Harry on stage reciting his acceptance speech. Louis rolls his eyes as he approaches the stage.

"How was my speech?" Harry asks sweetly. 

"You are an extremely cocky boy, Harry." Louis says instead. He crosses his arms over his chest. His opponent smirks and sits on the edge of the stage. 

"Did you find the perfect girl for me yet?"

"It is an ongoing process." Louis responds cautiously.

"Wonderful." Harry clasps his hands together in jubilation. "My plan is falling into place nicely." Louis gives him a strange look but the other boy waves him off. "You should be very worried, you know. I am surely going to prevail."

"What makes you say that? You're not /that/ much farther ahead of me." Harry grins. 

"Oh, so he admits that I am, indeed, ahead." Louis' face reddens. "Anyway, I did a survey." He continues. 

"The students were probably intimidated by your ruthlessness." Louis says breezily.

"Many people are." Harry leans closer to him, his eyebrow raised and a playful grin on his face. "Are you intimidated by me, Louis?" He says it quietly and Louis takes a step back in surprise. 

"No." He sniffs. Harry smirks in triumph. 

"The way your body trembles says otherwise." Louis flushes as he turns to leave. "If you hate me so much then why did you come in secret?" Harry calls in a hushed voice. Louis faulters for a moment. 

/Why did I come to him?/

Ignoring his question, Louis breaks into a run and bursts out of the auditorium in a pant. Trying to calm down, he fixes his blazer and makes his way to his car. 

/Why would he care if I came to him without telling anyone?/ His face burns. /We hate each other… right?/

Louis gets into his car and lets out a long sigh. His head falls to the steering wheel in defeat and the car honks. 

/No, no. I need to focus on scoring him a girl, and fast./

Slightly jittery, he decides to drive to the café not too far from the private school. He gets there in a matter of time and walks inside to purchase a strawberry and banana smoothie to, hopefully, calm his nerves. Sitting down on one of the comfortable couches with drink in hand, his eyes fall closed. 

"Louis?" A quiet girl's voice quakes. Louis' eyes open to see Eleanor standing nervously in front of him, fingers twiddling. 

"Eleanor? Did you need something?" He tries to sound polite but it comes out snappier than anticipated. 

"I-" She blushes and sits down beside him. "I was wondering if you-" She pauses midsentence and glances away. The blush creeps further onto her cheeks. Louis raises a questioning eyebrow. 

/How did she go from confident to shy in such a short period of time?/ 

"Do you want to go out for coffee tomorrow?" She finally says. Louis blinks in surprise. 

/Oh, that's how./

"What about Harry? Didn't you want to hook up with him?" A tiny smile appears on Eleanor's face as she looks down.

"Well, I think I like someone else instead." Louis' heart drops in his chest. 

"Bu- why did you sign up for the interview?"

"To be closer to you." 

"What?" He breathes. 

/This is not supposed to happen. She is supposed to fall for Harry. This will set me back tremendously./ 

"What about Harry, though, Eleanor?" He suggests hurriedly. She shakes her head, leaning closer. "I- I" Louis stutters nervously. "But Harry!" He interjects louder than he meant.

"It's you, bastard! I like /you/!" She counters, just as loudly. She reaches for his face to bring him into a kiss but he bolts upright in a hurry. 

"I'm sorry, Eleanor. You are a lovely girl but I am not currently on the market for a girlfriend." She bows her head.

"I see." Her voice comes quietly. Louis hurries out of the café in hopes of avoiding that wild girl for a long time.

By the time he pulls into his driveway he realizes that he altogether forgot about his smoothie. But with all that is on his mind, he finds that he doesn't really care. Stepping inside his home, he hears a rustling of paper that startles him. 

"How was school, son?" His father murmurs over his newspaper, a pair of glasses perched on his nose. Louis halts in the doorway, fidgetting. 

"Fine." Louis replies. His heart pounds in his chest. 

"Good, good." He murmurs again, his attention returning to the newspaper. Louis makes his way to his room, fumbling to get his phone out of his blazer pocket.

"Niall." He says when his friend picks up the phone. 

"Hey-"

"Did you get one of the girls to agree?" Louis says desperately, cutting his friend off.

"No absolute answers, why?" Louis curses under his breath, pacing the room. 

"We have a problem, Niall."

"What kind of problem?" Niall answers hesitantly. 

"Eleanor, the girl I interviewed, is falling for me. She doesn't want Harry. And if the other girls aren't interested…" Louis lets out a sigh into the phone. 

"Actually, one of the girls seemed semi interested." His friend draws out. 

"Great!" Louis nearly jumps in jubilation. "Niall, I need you to call her and do whatever it takes to get her to agree."

"Okay… I'll call her." He sounds quite uncertain. Then there is a pause between the two. "Don't you find it strange that only a few girls applied? I mean, given how much they fawn over him." Niall says. Louis furrows his brow. 

"Now that you mention it… that is really unusual." 

"Well, I'll see if I can get anything out of her and then I'll call back."

"Thanks, Niall." The lines goes dead and Louis decides to hop into the shower while he waits for his friend to call back. The phone rings as he is drying off. He dives for the phone and answers abruptly.

"Please tell me she said yes." 

"Well," his friend trails off, "not really. But she said something really strange while I was attempting to convince her."

"Tell me." Louis commands. 

"Okay, so I was nearly begging her and I almost wore her down when she suddenly began talking like a crazy person. She kept mummbling something about not being able to risk her grades plummeting again."

"What the hell does that mean?" Louis grunts.

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

"I have to go, Louis. I'll see if I can figure out a solution." 

"Good night." They hang up and Louis crawls beneath his bed covers. 

"Louis!" His mother calls from outside his door. "Dinner is ready." 

"I'm not hungry." He answers. The door creaks open and his mother slips in. She sits on the edge of the bed and brushes back his drying hair. 

"Are you sick, sweetie? You haven't eaten much the past few days." Louis props himself up, the comforter slipping from his bare chest.

"I'm just nervous, mother. What if my campaign isn't good enough to get me the role of class president?" 

"I'm sure it is just fine, Louis. You are a wonderfully intelligent boy." She smiles warmly at her son. 

"Thanks, but I need some rest for the big day tomorrow." 

"Yes, of course." She stands. "Promise me you will eat breakfast in the morning?" She asks before leaving. 

"I promise." Smiling, she leaves and closes the door behind her. When the door clicks shut Louis lets out an exhasperated grunt. He flops back over on his bed. 

/How am I going to pull this off?/ 

The next morning, Louis dresses and joins his parents for breakfast as promised.

"Good morning, sweetie." His mother chirps, placing a kiss on his cheek. His father utters something that sounds like 'good morning' as he continues working on his soduko in the newspaper.

"Good morning." He echoes as he sits himself at the table. She slides a plate stacked tall with food and he works to consume it quickly. 

After breakfast he leaves for school. Niall finds Louis sulking in the student lounge, biting his lip. 

"Did you figure it out?" Louis asks when he notices his friend standing there. He shakes his head. Louis stands and begins to pace nervously. "What happened with the other two girls?" Niall laughs. 

"Actually, they both slapped me and accused me of 'using them for my own purposes'. Pretty dramatic if you ask me." 

"Dramatic, yes…" Louis agrees, brows furrowed.

"Hey, try not to panic too much, Louis. You'll make it worse than it already is." 

"How the hell could I make it any worse?" Louis bursts out. "If I don't get a girl then Harry has beaten and humiliated me!"

"Has he even told you what is on the flashdrive?" Niall asks. Louis bites his lip.

"No. He refused to tell me."

"Maybe he doesn't have anything against you. He's probably just using you, Louis. Harry is a cruel guy."

"That is ridiculous." Louis scoffs.

"I'm just saying, man. I mean, you're too nice, the guy is using you for his own benefit." Niall defends.

"You think?" Louis asks, biting his thumb. His friend nods.

"I think you should show up without the girl and tell him off." 

"That sounds… risky." Louis hums. His friend glances at his wristwatch.

"Shit, I have to get to class. Think about it, Louis." Niall waves before running off to class.

Louis returns to his classes as well. He can't help but glance at the clock constantly. Fidget. Fidget. Glance. Bite lip. And the cycle repeats. He finds that the more he looks at the clock the slower time seems to go. The slower the better. 

In addition to not paying any attention during his classes, Louis went over senarios in his mind for each piece of Harry's plan and how it all fits in. 

Finally, it is the end of the day. The students have voted and gone home already.

Without meeting up with Niall, Louis rushes to the auditorium where he knows he will find Harry waiting for him. Sure enough, Harry sits on the edge of the stage in anticipation. His legs swing back and forth. A questioning eyebrow is raised at Louis when he realizes there is no beautiful girl trailing behind.

"What is this?" Harry demands. Anger crosses his face as he leaps down from the stage. "Where is she?" A mask of disappointment quickly covers his features and he leans against the stage.

"Well," Louis cowers, "I couldn't find you a girl." Harry's face flashes bright red. 

"You have made a huge mistake, Tomlinson." As he reaches into his inside blazer pocket, Louis lurches forward and presses his lips to his opponent's. Adrenaline races through both of the boys and Harry roughly shoves Louis away from him. Louis blinks in surprise.

He hadn't meant to kiss Harry, he just wanted to stop him from exposing his secret... if he even has anything against him.

"What the hell, Tomlinson?" Harry roars, his face red. "What did you think you were going to accomplish by doing that?"

"This was all a ploy, was it not?" Louis shoots back in attempt to get a confession out of him. Harry purses his lips, breaking eye contact. "I knew it! Actually, Niall figured it out. He told me about one of the girls you sent. She mentioned something about not being able to risk her grades plummeting again. Care to explain?" Harry grits his teeth together. 

"Damn it, Susan, can't keep your fucking mouth shut."

"You paid them to act the part, didn't you?"

"Yeah, fine, I did. Happy?" 

"And Eleanor?" Louis presses. Harry chuckles, rubbing his chin.

"She did that all on her own. Sure was amusing when I first overheard her talking about it." He pauses. "So what if I did do it, huh? What are you going to do about it? I know you're too much of a coward to report me." Harry says smugly. Louis clamps his mouth shut. His face slowly heats up. 

"You made sure that it would be impossible for me to find a girl willing to represent you. You did it all to corrupt my campaign so I would be too busy chasing girls around to work on it. Those three days were the most vital days to hook in voters and you sent me on a wild goose chase!" Louis says hysterically. 

"Oh, honey," Harry chuckles into his hand, "you brought it on yourself. You are completely gullible, it was so easy to manipulate you. As for your campaign, I would never intentionally corrupt it, just persuade you to momentarily set aside your duties to assist a friend in need of help." 

"Bullshit, Harry. You just said you were manipulating me." Louis spits back. 

"I do not recall that." His opponent hums. "But you are catching on to my game. Anything else you caught?" 

"You never had any evidence against me." Louis says, stone faced. Harry seems surprised. 

"Oh, honey, I expected you to have realized that right off the bat. You may be dimmer than I had originally imagined." 

"It was all you, wasn't it?" Louis changes the subject. 

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are babbling about, boy."

"You set this all up on your own." Harry appears to be proud of what he has achieved. 

"Why would you say that?" He tries to seem nonchalant but he comes off as interested.

"Because no one else could have come up with anything as cruel as this." He seems to weigh this in his mind. 

"Fair enough, boy. And I am flattered." He places a hand to his chest.

"I just want to know... what did I ever do to deserve this, Harry?" Louis says sadly. There is a pause. 

"Y-you didn't find me a girl." He stutters in return.

"It has been going on longer than that, and you know it. You've been deploying your ridiculous pranks on me for years, but you have gone too far this time." Harry grits his teeth. His eyes dart away. "Is this your sick way of teasing me because you like me?" Louis nearly shouts. The other boy stiffens.

"You are spouting ridiculous notions." He scoffs. Although, the creeping blush tells another story. "Shut up, Tomlinson." He adds through clenched teeth. 

/Gotcha./

Then he straightens and spins back around to face Louis. He smirks confidently. 

/Man, this guy has some screws loose alright./

"You know, Louis, it was quite amusing to go around and ask for volunteers to come to you to ask to represent me. None of them would make it, by the way. Drama girls disgust me." He lifts his nose to the air as if he smelled something rancid. 

/They are all in drama. That's why they seemed so familiar. And that would explain their overly dramatic scene with Niall earlier./

"Although, while you were doing that, I was busy perfecting my acceptance speech." Anger seeps into Louis' blood and he clenches his hands into fists. "See, Louis? I saved you three days of strenuous work. I just knew that your campaign wasn't good enough to win. You should thank me." 

"Take that back, you knieving bastard." Louis roars. By then, Louis is angrier than before.

Without allowing the boy to answer, Louis launches himself at him. Harry screams as they collapse to the floor. Louis acts quickly to pin his limbs. Beneath Louis, Harry pants.

"Persistant, bugger. Why won't you just give up? It's too late now." 

"I have been working too long and hard to give up now." Louis reciprocates. The other boy hums as if he knows otherwise.

Momentarily, Louis loosens his grip and Harry flips the boy over while he was at an advantage. Harry pins him with a bit more difficulty. Louis goes down kicking.

"Aw, you look so adorable when I dominate you." Harry coos. "I like my boys feisty." He adds suggestively.

"Shut up!" Louis growls, blushing. He struggles to free himself with no luck. "I hate you." He pants, giving up. Harry laughs a genuine laugh. 

"I hate you, too." And then he leans over and gingerly kisses the other boy. After the initial shock wears off and Harry releases him, Louis allows his hands to caress Harry's sides. They kiss again and again. Louis' lips are so sweet on Harry's and he can't help but desire the taste of him. Harry rests his head against Louis', panting. In a low voice he speaks. "We should probably get out of here before anyone finds us. This probably wouldn't look good."

"Yeah." Louis breathes in agreement. Harry's lips relocate to Louis' cheek.

"Let's get out of here and go to my place." He laughs quietly afterwards into the boy's cheek. Louis smiles. 

"Okay."

/How did we go from enemies to… lovers?/


End file.
